


Gift Giving

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Hololive
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas Smut, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Passionate Sex, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: ''Merry Christmas...''And with that, a night of passion between Aqua and her boyfriend ensued.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Minato Aqua
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	Gift Giving

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I've used 'Yuuto' as the name for a Male OC yet, but here we are and I'm using it again if I have.
> 
> Pic that inspired Aqua's dress:  
> https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/3727440
> 
> Enjoy~

Christmas Eve had arrived to Japan with a miniature blizzard of snow, blanketing the entire city of Tokyo in white.

Hololive HQ was of no exception. The office building was covered in snow and the windows frosted, contrasting the warm glow emanating from the inside of the building – courtesy of the Christmas party that had been going on for a good few hours now.

It was a relatively small event; just the idols themselves and one guest with each, along with the members of staff. The main floor had been decorated with various Christmas-themed items, a festive tree had been erected in the corner of the room and surrounded by a couple half-empty boxes of sharing chocolates, and wrapping paper littered the floor in many places where people had forgotten to pick up after themselves.

However after hours upon hours of munching away on food provided by the company and chatting with good friends, night had fallen and it was getting late. Thus one by one the members of Hololive began to depart back to their homes, taking their guests with them. Some of the staff left too whilst others stayed behind to help clean up, leaving the building thrumming with idle conversation as everyone milled about.

''Thanks for coming~!''

''Haha, you too~ See you next Tuesday, Fubuki-chan~''

One young man in particular lingered near the door, smiling at the departing guests – Yuuto, Aqua's boyfriend. Being Aqua's plus-one for the event he had the pleasure of attending the party, chatting with some of the other girls and getting to know them better. Given the event he had even gone the extra mile to wear a silly festive sweater over his red shirt, his pair of black pants adorned with a Santa design on the thighs.

Hardly the most festive thing in the world, but it suited him. Just like how Aqua's outfit suited her.

Just thinking about the purple-haired girl drew his eye to her, watching as she animatedly chatted away with Mio. Aqua had taken it upon herself this year to be the one who handed out presents, and to do so she'd put on a strapless red Santa dress. It had a white fur trim around the chest area, her bust size meaning she showed plenty of cleavage that was only partially hidden by a green bow; said bow keeping her matching red capelet around her shoulders. White stockings hugged her thighs and her dress fell most of the way down, leaving only a small bit of her thighs not covered; her whole ensemble completed by a Santa hat and a belt around her stomach, keeping her dress snug-fitting.

She also had a sack that she had used to carry presents around in. A sack he now found himself carrying, since Aqua had the bad habit of forgetting to carry it around with her.

Shaking his head ruefully at the thought he adjusted his grip on the sack, shouldering it just as Aqua looked his way. She said something quickly to Mio and both finally said goodbye, and his Santa-dressed girlfriend happily skipped her way over to him, flashing him a bright smile.

''You ready to go home, Yuuto-kun~?'' Aqua chirped.

''Mm.'' Yuuto smiled in return, nodding towards a member of staff leaving also. ''You?''

''Yep! Let's go~'' The shorter girl wrapped her arm around his, dragging him out the glass doors and into the cold night air.

The street was well-lit, golden light shining down onto the snow-laden street. Particles of snow drifted down from high above, standing out against the midnight-black sky, the moon partially hidden behind some clouds. Around them the street was quiet, only two dozen or so people milling about, mostly couples or other people getting off from work parties – making for a very peaceful setting.

In the distance Mio's laughter could be heard as she and Ayame chatted, walking in the opposite direction of them. As if in response Aqua slipped her left hand into his right, her fingers slightly chilly and tempting him to squeeze her hand back – eliciting a cute smile from his purple-haired girlfriend. Yuuto responded by leaning in and pecking her on the cheek, making her giggle and blush adorably.

''Do you wanna go through the park and see the lights, or go down the main street?'' Yuuto inquired; whispering into her ear.

Aqua made a token attempt at looking thoughtful.

For about two seconds. ''Park!''

Her boyfriend chuckled, and together the couple crossed the street and began to make their way to the park, intent on seeing the myriad of light-laden trees.

X-x-X

The sound of a key clanking around a lock echoed throughout the quiet stairwell of the apartment building.

Until then with a click the door opened, allowing Aqua to push open the door with a deep exhale, gladly stumbling into their shared apartment. Yuuto followed a step behind, smiling exasperatedly as he set down their bags along with her forgotten sack by the door, shutting it behind them while Aqua moved deeper into their apartment, barely pausing to take her boots off. The light switches operated as rotating dials, allowing Aqua to brighten the room to a warm amber glow, but not making it too bright.

Flashing a cheeky smile over her shoulder at him Aqua disappeared into their bedroom, humming a sweet tune as she went. Yuuto raised a brow curiously but went through the process of taking the presents they had been given out of the bags and laying them under their tree – a little thing next to the television, but one that they had both put a lot of effort into making look nice. The amount of pictures Aqua had taken of it proved the effort hadn't gone in vain.

Smiling at the memory Yuuto carried the now-empty bags and left them in the kitchen – but before he could start making them some hot chocolate, Aqua's voice drew his attention.

_''Yuuto-kun~ Come here~''_ She called out from deeper within the apartment.

Curious he obeyed, meandering through their small apartment and making his way to the bedroom – gently pushing open the door. The light was turned on to a very dim setting, providing only enough light to see and no more – making it all the more alluring when he laid eyes on Aqua; arms behind her back and chest bent forth slightly, giving her an intentionally-innocent look.

Smiling affectionately Aqua leaned in, pecking him on the cheek and pushing a present into his hands. ''Here. I know you wanted one for a while, hehe~''

Yuuto smiled warmly at her words, laying the wrapped-up present onto the drawers next to him – freeing both his hands and allowing him to wrap them around her lower back, pulling her into a kiss. Aqua giggled into the kiss, looping her own arms around his shoulders and pulling him backwards, their lips pressing together intimately as they moved over to the bed. The soft smooch of their lips rung in the quiet as their lips popped apart, Aqua's shins hitting the edge of the bed and prompting her to lower herself down onto the sheets.

The young man was upon her in a second, claiming her lips in another kiss. Aqua moaned happily into the kiss and held him close, her smooth legs rubbing against his sides and down his thighs as they made out, tempting him to slide his hands down to her thighs too – running his palms over her lithe legs. She quivered at his touch, tilting her head slightly as their lips meshed together more passionately, their mutual breathing hot in their ears as they just focused on each other.

''Mm- haah~'' Aqua exhaled as he pulled back, panting lightly – but not losing her smile. ''Yuuto-kun...''

In response her boyfriend leaned down, kissing her lightly on the lips before going straight for her neck, smooching her smooth jugular. Aqua tilted her head and mewled, shivering as his lips worked their way down her neck bit by bit, leaving a thin sheen of saliva where he kissed – doubly so when his tongue slipped out and took a quick lick of her jugular. The purple-haired girl squealed cutely at the lashing tongue, a giggle soon escaping her soon after from the ticklish sensation.

Yuuto smiled into her neck, sliding up and kissing her ear. ''Your present is under the tree too. But you'll have to wait until morning to open it, so no peeking, alright?''

''I won't~'' Aqua promised.

He chuckled, sliding his lips along her jaw until he could kiss her lips – breathing his next words against said lips. ''And since we've been out in the cold... why don't we warm up a bit?''

Aqua blushed at the offer, but the glint of excitement in her eyes betrayed her true feelings. Seeing that he chuckled, kissing her much deeper and muffling her happy moan, her hands roaming over his back. She gripped onto his sweater and tugged it up a bit, prompting him to arch his back and help tug his sweater up without breaking off the kiss – only doing so just as his sweater reached his collarbone, pulling it off and tossing it aside.

Then the young man went back for her neck, trailing a string of quick kisses down her neck and along her collarbone. His hands slipped up to her capelet and he undid the bow holding it in place, loosening it off her shoulders and allowing him to trail kisses along said shoulders, eliciting a soft mewl from his lover as she writhed on the bed beneath him, arousal flush across her cheeks. His lips then went lower, kissing down her front until he reached her breasts, kissing the top of her tits.

''A-Ah~'' Aqua moaned – demurely covering her mouth with a hand.

His fingers curled under the front of her dress, tugging it down along with her strapless red bra, allowing Aqua's round tits to bounce free. He wasted no time in cupping them, giving both her breasts an appreciative squeeze and taking her left nipple into his mouth, sucking on it. Aqua moaned embarrassedly at the sensation, tipping her head back as he sucked wetly on her nipple and flicked her other with his thumb, toying with her.

And as her breathing got heavier her plump breasts heaved into his groping hands, enticing him to swap to her other nipple and suck that one too, wetting it with his saliva. His tongue wasn't idle either and lapped at the perky nub lustfully, rolling it about and earning more cute whimpers from his girlfriend, both her hands leaving his back and going for the sheets above her head; her fingers digging into the covers as she held back her embarrassed noises with pursed lips.

''Mn...'' Even then,she couldn't stifle all her cute sounds.

Stifling a chuckle Yuuto went lower, popping his lips off her nipple and sliding down her front – shuffling back on the bed until he was between her legs. Aqua blushed a rosy red and kept her legs together, pulling her Santa dress up enough that he could see her snow-white panties; prompting him to grasp the waistband and peel them down her legs, soon tugging them off her slim legs and throwing them aside.

Her smooth entrance revealed itself to him, and without an ounce of hesitation Yuuto laid down on his front and moved between her legs, kissing her pelvis. Aqua mewled at the feeling and wriggled about, her breathing deep and heavy as he planted several more chaste kisses on her pelvis, soon moving down until he kissed her folds directly – earning himself a shaky mewl of need, her thighs spreading further apart.

''Ah...'' Aqua's stocking-clad toes curled as he dragged his tongue up her slit, making her quiver. ''Yes...''

Yuuto complied with her unspoken wish, his tongue lapping at her pussy with multiple more quick strokes, his hands gripping her hips. Then without warning he put his thumbs on her lower lips and spread them open, allowing his tongue to seamlessly push inside her sex – making Aqua gasp and arch her back, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip and her eyes screwing shut. He savoured the erotic sight, eyes on her even as he pushed his tongue in deeper, worming it around her hot insides.

He started slowly at first, just teasing her with a few swirling licks or tentative strokes of his tongue. But when Aqua whined for more he readily gave her it, his swirling licks becoming bolder and more quick, his nose pressing against her clit as he forced his tongue into her womanhood. Wetness teased his tongue, the tangy-sweet of it enticing him to lap it up, pleasuring her with the same motion and making Aqua slide a hand down, gripping onto his hair.

''Mn... a-ah... that... ahh~'' Aqua mewled out, quivering as his nose rubbed against her clit. ''Yuuto-kun... Y-Yuuto-kun...''

Smiling Yuuto pulled his tongue back out, instead shifting up her body and reclaiming her lips in a deep kiss. Aqua moaned into his mouth, her hand slipping from his hair and wrapping around his shoulders, her other hand soon following. Their lips meshed together intensely, his right hand moving between her legs at the same – stroking her pussy with his fingers. The idol mewled into his mouth, her thighs shuddering as he drew circles around her clit, teasing the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Then his fingers slid down her dripping entrance, and he pushed them inside. Aqua all but melted beneath the young man, moaning deeply into his mouth as his digits penetrated her pussy – her inner walls squeezing them tightly. Though not tightly enough to stop him from moving them, something Aqua found out as he wiggled them around her pussy, her fleshy inner walls quivering around his wiggling fingers.

''M-Mmph~!'' Aqua held onto him tighter – gasping in the brief moment their lips broke apart. ''I-I'm nearly there... d-don't stop- _Mmph~_ ''

Her words were muffled as he reclaimed her lips in a kiss, her head tipping back as he deepened the kiss further. Aqua's thighs began to twitch and tremble as he pumped his fingers into her, honey wet on his fingers and sticking between his digits; wet sounds escaping her pussy as he sped up his fingering motions. Soon he took it a step further and twisted his hand around, fumbling around with his thumb until he could rub her clit, adding to her pleasure.

''Ah, haah... y-yes...!'' Aqua gasped out into his mouth, their lips pressing together. ''I'm- _kyaa!_ ''

With a sharp cry Aqua climaxed, honey squirting out from around his fingers. Her thighs clamped shut around his hand and she twisted her waist to the side, spasming, but Yuuto kept his lips on hers – deeply kissing his girlfriend as she orgasmed right next to him, her body quivering and buckling as waves of orgasmic pleasure ran through her veins.

Gradually her spasms slowed, her hips jerking a few more times before her muscles went limp. Her inner walls clenched and relaxed around his fingers erratically, said fingers soaked in her honey as he pulled them out – earning a cute mewl from his girlfriend as he left her empty. However barely half a minute after her orgasm ended he was moving, shifting atop her and between her legs.

Aqua took notice, still panting from her last orgasm but managing to give him a loving smile. She extended her left hand and he took it in his right, their fingers interlocking before he eased their joined hands down onto the bed, holding-hands. At the same time the idol spread her legs enough for him to move between her thighs, his free hand shoving his pants and boxers down to his knees, exposing his swollen cock to her.

''Mn...'' Aqua shivered as he rubbed the tip of his dick against her entrance. ''Go on...''

Yuuto complied. He spent just a few more moments to rub up against her folds before finally pushing his hips forth, sliding into her slick pussy and penetrating her – eliciting a hot, quivering moan from his lover as he was finally inside her. The young man groaned in lustful agreement, pushing his hips forth even as hot wet flesh swallowed his cock up, her inner walls squeezing his intruding dick and enveloping his length in her searing heat, melting his mind.

Until soon he bottomed out. Both of them moaned at the feeling; every inch of his cock snugly buried inside Aqua's pussy. Slowly Aqua glanced up at him, an embarrassed sort of smile curling at her lips, the love in her eyes undeniable.

''Merry Christmas...'' Aqua demurely breathed, eyes warm.

The young man parroted the words back to her, leaning down and claiming her lips in a kiss. Aqua moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding onto him as they just enjoyed the sensation of being so connected, her inner walls snugly embracing his throbbing cock. Her breasts were still exposed and his hands briefly went for them, cupping them from below and groping them, eliciting a shaky exhale and soft moan from Aqua, her breath tickling his lips.

Soon however they wanted more, tempting him to put his hands above her head – and rear his hips back. Aqua moaned deeply as his cock slid out of her slick sex all the way to the tip, and then slid back in again. His thrusts were slow but immensely pleasurable for them, every inch of his cock becoming engulfed by her hot insides, the tip of his dick repeatedly pushing against her deepest parts when he bottomed out.

''Mmph...'' Aqua moaned as their lips drifted apart, panting. ''F-Faster...''

Yuuto complied; stifling a groan as he began to thrust faster. His cock slid into her a little bit faster, wet sounds escaping her womanhood as he stirred her insides up – the erotic noises only encouraging him to pick up the pace. His pelvis began to slap against hers and Aqua gripped at the back of his shirt tightly, mewling through pursed lips as he made love to her, stuffing her full with each and every thrust.

As if in response Aqua snaked her legs around his waist, locking her feet behind his back. He shuddered at the unspoken request and reclaimed her lips in another kiss, devouring Aqua's moans as he began to pound her into the bed, his pelvis hitting hers in an erotic string of wet smacks, her honey wet against his crotch as she took him into her over and over again. With his pants around his knees there was nothing to stifle the feeling of his pelvis touching hers, all of his shaft becoming buried inside her wetness.

''Mm... Mm... M-Mmph~'' His girlfriend slid one hand up into his hair, gripping it – breaking off the kiss with a gasp. ''Y-Yuuto-kun!''

With a cute, gasping cry she pulled him flush against her body, one hand on his head and the other around his shoulders, holding him close. He groaned into her ear and pounded her faster, moving his hips as rapidly as he could – smacking their lower parts together louder and louder. He could feel her insides quivering around his cock and felt an alluring burn swell up his cock, his orgasm growing by the second.

Both were getting close; a thought that only encourage him to keep moving, to keep burying his length deep inside her. Wet honey clung to his cock and her fleshy insides smothered his shaft, her inner walls only getting tighter by the moment – all but begging for him to cum inside her pussy. The mere thought heightened his lust and he lost himself in it, grunting into her ear as he slid into her again and again, until finally Aqua hit her limit.

''M-Mm~! I-I'm- _Myaa!_ ''

With a girlish cry Aqua orgasmed, honey squirting out around his pulsating shaft. Her fleshy inner walls tightened like a wet vice around his shaft, making every thrust so much more intense as he just kept thrusting into her spasming pussy. He felt her body seize up against his, her back arched and pushing her plump breasts against his chest and rubbing her stomach with his, her grip on him tight as she held on for dear life.

Until finally his own orgasm hit, and with a groan he unloaded ropes of cum into Aqua's pussy. He kept thrusting mid-climax, unable to stop and making a mess inside her, each rapid thrust spurting another rope into her – before with a final strong thrust he buried himself inside her and stopped, groaning into her ear as he felt his cum begin to leak out of her stuffed womanhood.

''A-Ah...'' Aqua twitched once before going limp, moaning deeply as his cum seeped out of her hole. ''Yuuto-kun...''

Hot breath intermingled, and then their lips met in a deep, loving kiss. Aqua held onto him, her lips meshing intensely with his own and holding him close, her head tipped back to keep the kiss going. Their locked lips helped muffle their mutual moan when he pulled out, his cock slick with their mixed fluids and springing out of her tight hole, both of them left panting in the wake of their act.

A soft grunt fled Yuuto's throat as Aqua shifted her hands, pushing against his chest and rolling him onto his back, leaving her partially atop him. She blushed, a bashful sort of smile on her lips as she slithered a hand down and curled her dainty fingers around his cock, stroking it slowly. Given how sensitive he was after his previous orgasm he couldn't help but groan, pleasure throbbing along his shaft as she teased it.

Giggling cutely Aqua kept stroking him, her thumb circling the tip. ''Let's not stop yet...''

Yuuto shuddered in agreement, encouraging Aqua to tease him more, her slow hand-job setting his nerves alight. She used her thumb to nurse the tip of his dick whilst she stroked him at the same time, leaning up so she could kiss him on the lips – their soft smooches fluttering through the air as she nursed his cock. After a few kisses however Aqua began to pick up speed, moving her wrist faster and evolving her strokes into fast jerks, the slickness clinging to his cock helping her move her hand.

Until she soon slowed back down again. The idol moved down the bed a little, shifting around so she was leaning down on her side – and leaving her head at eye-level with his cock. Aqua blushed lightly at the sight but she didn't hesitate to lick it, mewling softly as she dragged her tongue up and along his girth. She shifted her hand so she could better access the tip, swirling her tongue around said tip before kissing it – her lips parting not a second later.

''Mn-!'' The young man grunted as Aqua took him into her mouth, her lips seamlessly sliding down his slick cock.

His girlfriend uncurled her fingers and pushed her head down, greedily taking more of his cock into her mouth until she was nearly deep-throating him. She wasted no time in sucking her way back up to the tip and then plunging back down, a muffled moan escaping her throat as she began to bob her head, wet slurps quick to escape her mouth as she gave him head. The feeling was made all the more incredible by how sensitive he still was, allowing him to intimately feel Aqua's lips sliding along his cock from tip down to the near the base.

Until she then took him deeper, grunting as she deep-throated him. He stifled a gasp but couldn't muffle his groan of pleasure, the wet warmth of his girlfriend's mouth melting his mind. On instinct he laid his right hand upon her head, pushing her down his cock and silently begging for more – prompting Aqua to start sucking once more, her lips slurping back up to the tip before she plunged herself back down his cock.

''Mmph... ghk... Mn...'' Aqua bobbed her head more rhythmically, her head tilting forwards each time she took him back into her mouth.

Her tongue wasn't idle either; the wet appendage relentlessly stroking at the sides of his cock, wetting it with her saliva and allowing her to take him in easier. That same saliva wetted her lips and smeared itself along his length, each increasingly-quick suck pushing him closer and closer to climax, his cock throbbing inside her inviting mouth.

''Aqua...'' Yuuto breathed, hot pressure creeping up his shaft.

Aqua understood what he was trying to say; humming understandingly as she began to suck faster. She tilted her head this way and that as she moved, looking him straight in the eye as she throated him. Her Santa hat had fallen off at some point and her boobs were still out, sweat visible across her flushed skin and saliva glistening across her pinkish lips; smearing said saliva along his girth as she kept sucking him off.

His pleasure heightened as she suddenly leaned back a bit, grabbing the base of his cock and rapidly jerking him off – sucking on only the top-half of his cock. The rapid movements hastened his end, made a fiery pressure swell up his cock-

-until with a sharp grunt Yuuto climaxed, hissing out a tight breath as spurts of cum erupted from his cock.

Aqua moaned and happily swallowed it up, stopping her head-bobs in favour of strong sucks, her hand still continuing to jerk him off. Her throat visibly bulge slightly as she swallowed and gulped, all of his cum going down her throat until there was no more to come. Even then she kept jerking him off for a few moments, leaning back and licking the tip until she coaxed out another small spurt, relentlessly swallowing that small spurt.

''Mm...'' Aqua finally slowed her hand down, and leaned back upright. ''Hah, haah... did you like that... Yuuto-kun...?''

''Yeah...'' The young man breathed out, shuddering.

Aqua smiled cutely at him, cheeks aflame as she slid up his frame, coming face-to-face with him.

''Then... can we keep going? To make the most of tonight?''

His response was obvious.

X-x-X

''Mm~! Ah, haah~! Y-Yuuto-kun!''

Aqua's hot, breathy moans filled the bedroom as she smacked her pelvis down against his, her thighs squishing against his hips each time she slapped them down. Her breasts bounced as she lifted and dropped her hips, riding him cowgirl intensely and without a second of pause, his glistening-wet cock disappearing between her slippery folds each time.

Yuuto shuddered as she leaned forwards, pressing her hands down on his chest as she slapped her hips down faster, engulfing his shaft with her fleshy wet insides. In response he snatched up her wrists and sat upright, claiming her lips in a deep kiss and muffling her hot, sexy moan, her arms slipping free from his grip and wrapping around his neck, pushing her tits against his chest. He didn't mind one bit, both his hands moving to her ass and helping her ride him.

''Mm~!'' Aqua tipped her torso backwards and broke off the kiss, lips pursed – and then gasped when he leaned down and attacked her neck with a flurry of wet kisses. ''Y-Yuuto-kun! I-I-!''

Her thighs trembled and her inner walls spasmed, clenching tight around him – before with a squeal Aqua reached orgasm. She pushed and rubbed her pelvis against his, grinding her hips with wild rolls; just chasing any and all friction. The rapid stimulation pushed him to his own limit, and with a gasp of his own the young man pulled her down his cock; blowing his load inside her in plentiful amounts.

''Ah~!'' Aqua buckled at the feeling, tensed up – before blowing out a pleasure-filled sigh.

''So good...''

X-x-X

''Mm- oh, this feels... ahh~''

Aqua's soft moans rung in his ear as she bounced on his lap reverse-cowgirl, her butt pushing back against his pelvis as she rolled her hips up-and-down, taking his cock deep into her slick sex each time. Her right arm was bent back and looped around his neck, allowing him to kiss and smooch her cheek, her head tilting his way frequently so she could make out with him – their locked lips muffling their mutual groans of bliss.

His left hand helped her keep moving, holding onto her side or groping her thigh, whilst his right hand attended to her breast – passionately groping and squeezing her chest. He hefted her dough-like tit about freely, her dress still pulled down enough that there was nothing to stop him from fondling it, and Aqua surely felt every little nipple tweak or grope. Something that only encouraged her to slap her ass back down against his pelvis more vigorously.

''Nn...'' Yuuto grunted, bucking his own hips back up – driving his shaft deep into her sopping pussy.

The position also made it easier to thrust up into her, enticing him to thrust back. Given how sensitive both of them were it amplified their pleasure to new levels, his cock hitting her deepest parts before pulling partway out, only for Aqua to slap herself down his dick before he could thrust again – the push-and-pull motions melting their minds. Aqua's cute, hot moans filled the air in a constant stream and her breast heaved into his hand without pause, her lungs barely able to get enough air.

''Mm, Yuuto-kun, Yuuto-kun...!'' Aqua began to cry out, tightening up as she neared her limit. ''I'm cumming, I'm cumm- _Myaah~!_ ''

Honey squirted around his cock, and with a deep groan of his own Yuuto grabbed her sides and pulled her down his cock – blowing his load inside her once more.

X-x-X

''A-Ah, no... this is too embarrassing...''

Yuuto grinned breathlessly at Aqua's embarrassed mewl, her ass smacking back against his pelvis as he drove his cock into her pussy, her lower lips spreading for his thrusting girth. Both his hands were on her hips, her Santa dress hiked up enough that he could hold her bare hips, not slowing his strong thrusts even as pleasure began to creep along his length.

Their bedroom window was directly in front of them, with Aqua facing it. Her tits were still exposed and bounced about from the force of his thrusts – in full view of anyone who happened to pass by on the street below. Aqua was distinctly aware of that fact, her face a deep red as she held onto the window frame, only a mere inch or two away from squishing her breasts against the frigid glass.

Which prompted him to release her hips and grab her forearms instead, pushing her up against the glass. ''Let them see.''

Aqua whimpered at his hot tone, lips quivering as he pounded her faster. Her large breasts squished against the glass erotically, the closeness forcing Aqua to tilt her head so her left cheek touched the glass – allowing him to look back at him. And thanks to that fact she happened to miss the two older men walking down below, one of them soon taking notice of them and pointing up, gazing at Aqua's bare tits as they squished and jiggled against the frosted glass.

''Nn...!'' The knowledge that they were being watched tempted Yuuto to slide a hand around, grabbing onto Aqua's right breast and fondling it – earning a cute moan from his girlfriend, her pussy tightening up around him

''Y-Yuuto-kun~!'' The purple-haired Santa cried out, quivering.

He grunted back, kissing her ear. ''Here it comes...!''

That served as her only warning before he pounded her without restraint, slamming his cock into her slick pussy relentlessly – until with a final grunt he buried his cock into her sex and came, giving her a fourth creampie of the night.

X-x-X

''Ah, haah~! I-I'm almost...!''

Aqua's quick, desperate cry rung through the bedroom, her back arched and her plump, sweaty breasts heaving into his groping hands. Her knees dug into the bed and her arms blindly reached behind herself, trying to hold onto him, but he just squeezed her doughy tits and sheathed himself inside her tightening pussy with relentlessly intensity.

Soon the pressure became too much and he released her tits, grabbing her waist instead and pounding her without slowing down. Aqua barely managed to catch herself on her arms, gasping and wailing with bliss as he fucked her so powerfully, his cock hitting all her good spots with unerring accuracy. The cum still inside her only acted like lubricant, making her insides sloppy as he slid into her and stirred her insides up.

''Yuuto-kun!'' Finally Aqua couldn't take it – wailing as she hit her sixth orgasm of the night.

The young man grunted harshly, trying in vain to keep thrusting, but the clenching tightness around his shaft grew too much – and with a gasp he pulled out. He grabbed his cock and jerked himself off, unloading thick ropes of cum all over Aqua's ass and the back of her thighs, his hand sliding along his slick length as he emptied the last of his balls on her rear.

Until finally his stamina for the night ran dry and he stopped, moaning deeply as he laid down on the bed next to his girlfriend. Aqua flopped down next to him with a moan of her own, shivering and twitching in bliss even as cum leaking from her pussy, her expression bordering on 'fucked-silly'.

''Ahh... that felt... s-so good...'' Aqua managed to gasp out, extending a shaky hand and taking his in it, squeezing. ''I... love you, Yuuto-kun...''

''Love you too, Aqua...''

In a matter of minutes the couple would fall asleep, and leave themselves a minor clean-up on Christmas morning.

[END]


End file.
